


Caught

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto disappears during the night, so Akaashi investigates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Sleeping didn't come easy to him, and even with the strenuous matches during the training camp, he still found himself completely awake. So when he heard someone rustling around and the door slide open then shut, he sat up and looked around curiously. Everyone was accounted for, except Bokuto, his blanket bunched up at the foot of his sleeping mat. 

He pressed the home button on his phone and the screen lit up, displaying the time. 3:11. 

Akaashi laid down again. Bokuto probably needed the restroom. He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him. 

It didn't. He sighed and checked his phone again. Bokuto had been gone for quite awhile. He sighed again and crawled out from under his blanket. With light steps, he made his way across the room and opened the door slowly. 

It wasn't until after he had shut the door behind him that he realized he had been holding his breath. Akaashi gasped out air and looked down the hallway. Where would Bokuto be? He found himself heading to the bathroom, thinking to cross off the most obvious place first. 

When he entered, he knew his short search was over. The stalls were to his right, all the doors neatly in their place. Akaashi could hear a wet, slick sound and shallow breathing, accentuated with small weak moans. He followed the sounds to the last stall, which was cracked slightly. 

He pushed the door open, not surprised to see Bokuto in a state of disarray. His clothes were in a messy pile on the floor, a tube of lube thrown on top. Both of his legs were splayed, his bare feet angled to where they were pressing against the stall walls, giving Akaashi a full view of his small puckered hole. One hand was rubbing his chest while the other worked his cock. Akaashi stare ended at Bokuto's eyes, half-lidded, watching him unashamedly. Akaashi stared back at him levelly. 

"You left the door unlocked." 

The corner of Bokuto's mouth rose in a small smirk. "I know." He squeezed lightly at the head of his cock and let out a breathy moan. 

Akaashi could feel his heart beating fast in his chest but he kept his face impassive. "You need to finish up, it's late and our ace needs to be in top condition." 

Bokuto spread his thighs a little more and Akaashi's eyes involuntarily looked. 

"You could, ah, help me hurry along." 

Akaashi watch his hand lazily stroke himself, his fingers and cock glistening with lubricant. Akaashi took a deep breath and stepped into the stall, closing and locking the door behind him. He noted the relieved expression Bokuto had, as if he thought Akaashi might actually decline. Little did Bokuto know, Akaashi wanted this, wanted it more than he would ever admit. But if he was going to do this, it was going to be by his own rules. 

"Stop touching yourself." 

Bokuto's hand left himself immediately, his expression openly happy. Akaashi couldn't help but smile slightly at how obedient he was. 

Akaashi stepped close to him and let his hand trace down his thigh, enjoying how the muscles visibly tightened at his touch as Bokuto let out a small sigh. His skin was so soft, the muscles under his fingers so reactive. Akaashi's finger's traced small patterns over Bokuto's thighs, enjoying he smooth feeling and the heat beneath his fingertips. But Bokuto was getting impatient.

 "Akaashi,  _please_..." Bokuto's cock twitched, adding emphasis to his words. 

Akaashi pulled his hand away, eliciting a hurt expression from Bokuto. 

"I mean, if you're uncomfortable..." 

Akaashi cut him off. "Call me Master." 

Bokuto's face went blank for a split second, before flushing and looking downright sinful. His voice sounded breathy and full of desire. "Please touch me, Master." 

Akaashi felt his whole body vibrate with those words as he brought a finger to Bokuto's tip and pressed lightly. Bokuto's cock twitched again and leaked precome that Akaashi smeared in small circles. 

"Ahhh...!" Bokuto's voice rose in pitch as his hands formed into fists on his stomach and his head tilted back. 

Akaashi circled his tip a few more times before letting his hand wrap around him. He pumped him slowly, squeezing gently at odd intervals, trying to milk all of the throaty noises from Bokuto that he could. Bokuto's eyes were nearly shut, his bottom lip swollen and shining from biting it. The sight made Akaashi feel as if his blood was running too hot. 

Now that his fingers were slick with lubricant, he let his hand trail down, cupping Bokuto's heavy balls for a moment before going further. He ran a finger over Bokuto's small pucker, feeling it twitch and tense as he made contact with it. 

"Do you want me to touch here too?" 

Bokuto nodded, his breath coming out in shuddering gasps. 

Akaashi ran his finger over the pucker again, letting his finger press lightly into the ring of muscle before continuing his gentle pets. "You have to say it, Bokuto." 

"P-please fuck me with your fingers Master." 

His voice came out low and pleading, making Akaashi have to bite back a moan of his own. He pressed a finger inside of him, doing it slowly, alternating his eyes from Bokuto's erotic expression and his finger slowly disappearing into him. He was amazed how hot the inside of Bokuto was, how tight he was around just a single finger. 

He pushed the rest of his finger in, then proceeded to slowly work it in and out. Bokuto was moaning lightly again, his eyes closed. 

His hand reached for his cock without thinking, but Akaashi grabbed it and pinned it above his head. Bokuto opened his eyes and shot him a sheepish grin which quickly turned into open surprise as Akaashi added another finger. 

"You have to be a good boy for your Master..." 

Akaashi pushed his fingers deep inside Bokuto before he could respond. He found the spot he had been searching for and brushed against it, eliciting a filthy moan from Bokuto that made his knees weak just from hearing it. Bokuto's hand strained against his weakly as his free hand roamed up his chest. 

Akaashi alternated the deepness of his thrusts, enjoying when he hit that spot and feeling Bokuto tighten around his fingers. Bokuto's cock was laying tightly against his own stomach, a pool of precome running down his abdomen. 

"Mast-" Bokuto gasped as the spot was hit again,"Master, please give me your cock." 

" _Fuck_."

The word slipped out without him meaning to, but having Bokuto, his senior, begging for him was too much. 

He scissored his fingers inside of Bokuto a few times, trying to loosen him as much as he could before he pulled them out with a small wet sound and fumbled with his pants. Bokuto hooked his arms under his thighs and watched him with such lust it almost looked as if he were in pain. 

Akaashi pulled his cock free and put it immediately against Bokuto's hole, wanting nothing more than to thrust completely into him, but he stopped himself. He looked to Bokuto. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop, ok?" 

Bokuto nodded, lifting his thighs higher. Akaashi pushed in slowly, feeling slight resistance before Bokuto's body swallowed him. 

Bokuto let out a throaty cry, his body tightening and quivering around him. Cum shot across Bokuto's stomach and his legs slid down slightly as the muscles in his thighs contracted. The sight of Bokuto completely losing himself and the feeling of him tightening almost painfully around him made Akaashi's hips thrust forward involuntarily. Bokuto's cry raised higher, his cock still dribbling. 

Akaashi breathed deeply and collected himself. He pulled out of him, his whole body protesting against the action. Bokuto's hands fell to his side and his legs slid down, his bare feet making a small smack as they hit the floor. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his mouth was open slightly. He blinked a few times before meeting Akaashi's stare. He suddenly looked embarrassed, sitting up straight on the toilet. He looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

"S-sorry... feeling you inside me was just..." He looked down at the mess on his stomach and seemed dejected, "Too much." 

"What are you pouting about, I said I'd help you get off and I did." 

Akaashi went to tuck his aching cock back into his pants, but Bokuto grabbed his wrist. 

"Lemme help you too!" 

Akaashi locked eyes with Bokuto, who was giving him a pleading, eager face. Akaashi felt his cock throb as he nodded. 

Bokuto smiled widely and stood up from the toilet. He grabbed Akaashi's shoulders and pushed him onto it instead. 

Bokuto straddled him, his skin slightly damp and burning hot. His cock was rubbing into Bokuto's ass, and Bokuto knew it, moving his hips in a rolling motion to create a slow friction. He hooked his arms around Akkashi's neck and leaned close to his ear. 

"May I ride your cock,  _Master_?" 

Akaashi felt like the air had been knocked out of him at that sentence whispered so sensually into his ear. 

He managed a nod and Bokuto breathed a small laugh. He raised his hips, his cock hanging limply, and aligned Akaashi up with his hole. Akaashi let out a small moan and placed his hands on Bokuto's hips as he lowered himself down onto Akaashi's cock. 

Bokuto suddenly brought his hips down, his skin smacking Akaashi's as he let out a gasp. Akaashi gripped his hips tight, his nails digging into Bokuto's skin and moaned loudly. Bokuto bit his lip and rose up a bit before coming back down. 

"Do I,  _ahh_ , feel good, Master?" 

Akaashi hips bucked up into him and they both let out small noises. 

"You're so hot and tight..." Akaashi's voice sounded foreign to himself, deep and  full of pleasure. 

Bokuto smiled and rolled his hips forward, encouraged. 

Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was getting hard again. He released one of Bokuto's hips and grabbed his cock, pumping it in rhythm to Bokuto's movements. 

They were both panting now, the bathroom echoing with their breathing and the sharp sound of skin on skin. Bokuto hips were moving with fast and shallow motions, and Akaashi was gritting his teeth, trying to hold off his climax because this was too good, everything felt so good, the weight of Bokuto in his lap, the tight squeeze and friction on his cock, he wanted to hold onto all of it as long as he could. 

He looked up at Bokuto and saw his eyes were glistening. Bokuto noticed him staring and tried to give him a smile that fell away as he moaned lewdly. 

"It just, feels so... _good_ " He managed between pants. 

The expression on Bokuto's face and the open display of emotion made Akaashi grab the back of Bokuto's head and bring him forward, locking the two of them into a deep kiss. 

Bokuto moaned into his mouth and Akaashi felt him tighten around his cock as cum dripped down his knuckles. Akaashi moaned as well as he brought his hips up and came with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi was woken by the sound of everyone putting their futon's away. He sat up and ruffled his hair, feeling groggy. The team were all joking and getting pumped for the day, but Akaashi noticed a lot of them glancing in his direction, though they didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out why until he heard a light snore beside him. Akaashi looked down and saw that Bokuto was asleep on the floor next to him, partially sharing his blanket. 

He watched him for a few seconds before flicking his forehead. Bokuto blinked a few times before looking up and giving him a sleepy grin. Akaashi couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
